Home
by dmichelle312
Summary: Just a little Malec domestic fluff in the morning.


Note: This is a Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters fanfic. It has elements of both the books and the TV show in it. I wanted to make that clear 'cause FFN allows you to choose only one main category and only one sub-category (only in crossovers can your choose two categories, abit this isn't really crossover). So even though this will be posted in Books/Mortal Instruments, it also definitely have TV shows/Shadowhunters elements in it. You will also find my fanfics on AO3 in addition to FFN, I have the same username on both sites. This is my second Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunter and the second one I posted here on FFN. It's anothet Malec domestic fluff. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic.

Alec and Magnus were home doing laundry and going through Magnus' shirts.

"Which ones do you think look good on me, Alexander? Do you have a preference?", Magnus asked with a slight smile.

"Actually, I think purple looks really good on you, and various shades of blue", Alec replied.

"I'll keep that in mind", Magnus said with a wink.

Alec laughed.

"Magnus, I like you the way you are no matter what color you're wearing. I don't want you to feel obligated to wear certain colors just because I think they look good on you. What really matters is whether or not you like what you're wearing and whether or not you feel comfortable in your clothes", Alec said.

Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hands.

"I love purple and blue. I'm comfortable in those clothes. And I enjoy dressing up for you in something you like or something sexy and fulfilling all your wild fantasies, I enjoy being sensual and kissable and taking your breath away. Because you're my boyfriend and I love you", Magnus replied.

Alec blushed and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I love you too, Magnus", Alec said.

They hugged and exchanged a tender kiss. Magnus smiled.

"Alexander, I want to show you something", Magnus added.

Magnus left, came back with a bag, and gave it to Alec.

"Take a look at the content of this bag and tell me if you see something you like", the Warlock said.

Alec opened the bag and saw several bottles of nail polish.

"You're asking me what nail polish colors look good on you?", Alec asked.

Magnus got up and took all the dry clothes that he washed earlier and brought it into the living room where he started folding the clothes.

"Oh no, Alexander. I'm asking you if you see a color you like or if you want to try on different ones", Magnus replied.

"Magnus, I'm not sure I...", Alec started.

The Warlock smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to. I was just thinking that maybe I could convince you to try new things. We could start small. Like, you could try nail polish and then later on if you want you could try eyeshadow. But it's your choice, Alexander. I'm only making suggestions", Magnus said softly.

The Warlock went back to folding the clothes.

"Don't you have magic for that?", Alec said.

Magnus gave him a fond look and smelled the clothes with a smile.

"Not for the things I like to do without or the things that help me relax after a stressful day at work, unless there's an emergency. As you know, I love cooking and doing laundry. I love folding clothes just out of the dryer because they smell so amazing and I love the smell of detergent and dryer sheets and also because when I fold laundry I can sit in one place and watch a TV show or have a conversation with you while I do it. Folding laundry help me relax. As for cooking, I often do it by hand when I can. I enjoy making different dishes. I also love the smell of spices and herbs. And I like having fresh herbs growing on my balcony planted in cute pots. And as you know, my favorite is dill. It tastes great and its fragrance and flavor enhance any dish", Magnus explained.

Alec looked at him with tenderness, his eyes sparkling with love. He kissed the Warlock.

"Whether we're fighting demons, doing laundry and cooking, or just watching a movie, I enjoy every minutes I spend with you", Alec said.

Magnus hugged him from behind.

"The feeling is mutual", the Warlock said.

While Magnus was folding the last few pieces of clothing, Alec rummaged through the bag. He took out a bottle of nail polish and closed his fingers around it. He looked fascinated by the content of the bottle.

"Earth to Alexander", Magnus said with a kind smile.

"Mmm?", Alec said.

Magnus put his hand on the Shadowhunter's shoulder.

"I was asking you if you were okay. You've been staring at this bottle for five minutes. Is there something you want to tell me?", Magnus replied.

"I... I... think... I like this one", Alec said, opening his hand to show him the bottle.

Magnus smiled.

"Ah yes. Picture Polish Cosmos. A rich dark blue nail polish with holo glitter. An excellent choice, Alexander", said the Warlock.

Seeing that Alec was nervous, Magnus took his hands into his own and began to gently rub Alec's palms with his thumbs which helped Alec to relax.

"It's all right, love. Give yourself permission to try new things. They'll get over it. Besides, you can't let them control your life like that forever. You have to make your own decisions", Magnus said softly, hugging his Shadowhunter from behind, his chin resting on Alec's shoulder.

Alec sighed with relief and felt all the tension leave his body. He couldn't really explain his reaction, but there sure was something about Magnus' voice, tone, and embrace that made him feel more relaxed and more confident. He didn't say anything, but he nodded slowly.

"If you want, love, I could paint your nails that color after our meal and show you how it's done", Magnus added.

"Okay", Alec said with a slight smile.

Magnus took his hand.

"The roast is almost ready. Then we can take it out of the oven. Sweetheart, will you help me cut vegetables and herbs for the salad?", Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Mrrreow?"

Magnus smiled.

"Oh hello there, my little baby. You, you're hungry. Don't worry, Chairman. Daddy will fill your bowls with food and fresh water while Papa is petting you", Magnus cooed.

Alec brought cat food and fresh water for Chairman Meow and petted him a little. The cat purred contentedly.

Alec and Magnus washed their hands and sat at the table, cutting tomato, cucumber, green onion, radish, dill and parsley for the salad. They also made a red wine vinaigrette with red wine, extra virgin olive oil, sugar, oregano, salt and pepper.

They ate roast beef and salad, accompanied with a glass of wine. They ate by candles and talked about anything but work. They mostly talked about the Downworlder community, humanitarian aid and disaster relief in the Mundane world, and the family dinner they planned for later in the week because Maryse, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon were coming over their loft for dinner.

After that, they went to the living room. Magnus painted Alec's nails and showed him how it's done.

"Thanks, Mags", The Shadowhunter said.

Magnus smiled.

"You're most welcome, love", the Warlock replied.

They sat on the sofa and watched TV, cuddling, snuggling and kissing, with Chairman Meow sleeping on the sofa in between them, occasionally purring. When they started falling asleep, they went to bed.

"Alexander, I love you so much", Magnus said to his Shadowhunter.

"I love you too, my Magnus", Alec replied to his Warlock.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

When Alec, head of the Institute, went to work with his nails painted with a holo glitter dark blue nail polish, he got a few bigoted comments here and there, but he didn't care. Jace, Izzy, Maryse and Clary were smiling and more supportive than ever before, they couldn't be any more proud of him and couldn't be any more thankful to Magnus for loving, supporting, and taking care of Alec and sticking with Alec no matter what. Alec could feel the love of his boyfriend, his mother, his siblings, and his friend which made him more bold. The next week, he went to work with not only his nails painted but also with eyeshadow. Alec was no longer afraid of trying new things, like trying new colors of makeup or trying new things with Magnus in the bedroom. And some other Shadowhunters became more bold thanks to Alec and walked in his footsteps; some of the male Shadowhunters started wearing makeup too, some of those Shadowhunters started speaking up for Downworlder equality, and some others were no longer hiding their love relationships with Downworlders. Slowly but surely, thing were changing, and with a lot of work, communication, education and some good role models, the new generations would be better than the previous ones. Alec knew that he still had a lot to learn, but he was determined to do better. And some Shadowhunters and Downworlders were convinced that someone like Alec as head of the Institute, and someone like Magnus as a Downworld leader, could bring change in the communities, and that with people like these two to lead them, things would eventually get better.

-End-


End file.
